


In Spring

by iamtrufflebrie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtrufflebrie/pseuds/iamtrufflebrie
Summary: This short story is to be read withthis melody.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	In Spring

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revision of a short story I wrote in October 2010 that I never posted anywhere. Well... more like the story wrote itself when I heard that melody by Joe Hisaishi. Funnily, I didn’t write this during spring, neither did I edit this during spring... LOL what is time??

A petal. Then another.

It’s spring again — the cherry blossoms are in bloom.

Seated on the weathered park bench, I smile to myself as I snuggle deeper into the knitted scarf wound around my neck. The pretty, blushing pink of the flowers look lovely in the gentle morning light that cast delicate silhouettes through the branches onto the worn-out walkway. 

It’s a beautiful morning. I tilt my head up to watch cotton candy clouds drift along the pale blue sky, enjoying the caress of the spring breeze carrying a faint scent of flowers. Leaning back, I close my eyes and inhale deeply, not noticing that I have company.

Only when the bench creaks I realise that a stranger has settled down beside me. We make eye contact, then we nod and exchange smiles: an unspoken conversation.

And we go back to enjoying the solitude.

How incredible it is that there still exists such unrivalled beauty in this decaying world, I muse as petals flutter to the ground. I sneak a glance at the man, who is mirroring my earlier pose looking up, and wonder if he perhaps feels the same way.

I startle a little when he meets my gaze.

“Would you like to have tea with me?” he asks.

A flush creeps onto my cheeks — whether it is from the chill of the morning air or the forward ness of this charming stranger, I cannot tell. But I nod, and he places a single cherry blossom in my hand.

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short piece!
> 
> And thank you [salmonriot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salmonriot)/[harisupiko](https://twitter.com/harisupiko) for beta reading this short piece again ^3^


End file.
